


I'll Have You One Day, Granger

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione Granger just moved into a new flat and Draco Malfoy shows up. Is everything as it appears to be?





	I'll Have You One Day, Granger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"Wake up tired, Monday mornings suck, way too early to catch a bus, why conform without a fuss? Daddy, daddy no, I dont wanna go to school!" Hermione sang quietly with the radio as she unpacked boxes. She had just moved into an apartment in a magical section of London. She danced around the room with a stuffed animal she had just unpacked.

"Uhumf," was heard as someone cleared their throat at the open door.

Hermione turned quickly and blushed a deep crimson. "M-malfoy, what are y-you doing h-here?" she asked stuttering terribly.

He walked in and chuckled slightly, "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, I thought we left the formalities back at Hogwarts?" He closed the door behind him and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She laughed. "You just startled me, that's all," she said and placed her arms around his neck. "But you never answered my question."

Draco smiled down at her. "I thought you might want to christen your new apartment," he replied waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not now, I have to finish unpacking," Hermione said then pulled away from him. She smirked knowing he hated when she said 'no', as she walked over to another box.

He pouted and went after her. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him so her back was flush against his front. She gasped slightly as she felt him behind her. "You know I hate it when you say no," he said with a low growl in her ear.

"I know..." she said then wiggled against his groin."But you know I love to tease you." She sighed slightly as she felt his hardening member against her ass.

"You know it drives me crazy," he growled huskily in her ear again. He turned her around to face him and kissed her passionately.

She moaned into his mouth and placed her hands on Draco's muscular chest. Hermione then pulled away and asked, "Did you lock the door?"

He nodded and kissed the side of her neck. Draco then proceeded to pick her up cupping her ass with his hands. He moaned into her mouth as he kissed her again feeling his hard member against her center.

Hermione returned his moan while she forced her tongue into his awaiting mouth. She wrapped her legs tightly around his torso and hooked her ankles together. She giggled quietly as she felt him start to walk farther into the apartment searching for the bedroom.

Draco unwillingly broke the kiss. He looked at the woman in his arms for a minute then asked, "Where's your bedroom?"

"Oh, haha, second door on the left," she replied laughing.

"Perfect," he replied with a feral grin. He walked quickly into her room and shut the door with his foot.

The room was cluttered with still full boxes with words such as: "Bedroom Junk," "Books," "More Books," and "Random Stuff," written on them in big, black letters. The bed was a bare mattress and wooden headboard in a metal frame. Hermione cried out as she felt herself being thrown into the air and landing in the middle of her bed.

Draco crawled on to the bed and up her body, letting his hands go up and under her shirt. His hands roamed her upper body as he placed a heated kiss on her lips. 

Her hands went to his chest and she began to undo the buttons of his shirt, exposing his pale skin to her gaze, while she kissed him softly. Hermione pulled Draco's arms away from her then pushed his shirt off of his broad shoulders. She ran her hands up his chest then down his back, and under the waistband of his jeans and boxers.

Draco then began placing light kisses down her neck then moved so he could pull her shirt over her head. She wiggled beneath him, "Wench," Draco growled huskily. After he had gotten Hermione's shirt off, he brought his hands up to her breasts and massaged them through her bra until her nipples were stiff peaks.

"Draco," she said as she sighed and arched into him at the sensation. Their clothes were soon strewn across the room.

Hermione took this moment to crawl down the bed with her knees on either side of Draco's legs. She grinned evilly up at Draco, who returned her grin with in infamous Slytherin smirk. "You're sure you can handle this, Malfoy?" she questioned.

"I can handle anything, Granger," he tried to reply but it was cut off by a groan as she took his member into her mouth.

She held the base of his cock in her hand and began to fondle with his balls. Hermione flicked the tip of it and Draco flinched from the shock that ran through him because of it. Hermione laughed slightly then continued with her task, bobbing her head up and down, taking him deeper into her mouth. She sucked and blew where she had found he gave the best reaction.

Sighs, moans, groans, and "Hermione"s came from Draco as she continued working on his member. He was close to coming, any farther and he would be pushed over the edge. It was then that Draco decided to pull Hermione up towards him. "I don't want to come in your mouth," he said. "And you know I'm close."

Hermione smirked, "Impatient aren't you? Well, what if I'm not ready yet?"

"You will be soon enough." he said as his hand snaked down her body to her wet centre. Draco slowly trailed down her nether lips with his finger to his final destination. He inserted one finger into her opening and wiggled it a little.

Hermione moaned and bucked against his hand. She was getting wetter and wetter at his touches. Hermione gasped as Draco inserted a second finger into her opening. "Faster," she cried as he began pumping his fingers in and out of her.

"Heh, I told you," Draco chuckled and removed his fingers from her. "Now you're going to have to beg for it."

Hermione thought quickly after whimpering at the loss of his fingers. She smirked then was able to switch their positions. Draco was now on top of her, his member sticking into her inner thigh. She moved a little then lifted her hips uptowards him. "Please, Draco," Hermione pleaded.

Draco's eyes rolled back into his head as his cock just barely touched her centre. He hissed through gritted teeth. He couldn't hold out any longer. He spread Hermione's legs wide and inserted himself with a hard thrust.

Hermione moaned loudly as he began to move inside of her; soon she got his rhythm and as Draco thrust into her she would bring her hips up to meet his. They were both close to their climax.

Draco bent and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Come for me." Hermione came, hard, clenching her inner walls around Draco's cock. He felt her clench around him he thrust into her quickly a couple more times then came himself as he heard her scream his name.

He fell to the side of her breathing heavily. Draco looked over at Hermione, she was panting. She looked so wanton, and even beautiful to him, and she was all his. His thoughts drifted and his member started to harden again.

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

Draco awoke quickly, he sat up in bed and looked around. He was in the 7th year Slytherin boys dorm and Hogwarts. Draco cursed as he pulled back his sheets seeing a wet stain there. He muttered a quick cleaning spell then walked into the bathroom to get rid of the problem which had appeared.

He stripped then stepped into the shower turning on the cold water fully. Looking over at a mirror he saw his own face reflected there, his hair was a mess. Draco shook his head then mumbled quietly to himself, "I'll have you one day, Granger, one day."


End file.
